


Sarah Walker's Mission Log, Day 2077

by Principia



Series: Sarah Walker's Mission Logs [4]
Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Post-Season/Series 05, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Post-Series, between scenes, sarahwalkermissionlogs.tumblr.com
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 09:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Principia/pseuds/Principia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Submission for the Sarah Walker Mission Logs Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sarah Walker's Mission Log, Day 2077

[Sarah comes lightly jogging in from off-camera, fidgety in happy way]

Day 2077:

Ducking in here quickly. I have a couple of minutes while Chuck’s reading. Didn’t want to let today go by without noting that it is my and Chuck’s second anniversary.

Second anniversary is cotton, and the color red.

I know, cotton, blah blah blah, sounds boring, but we’ve had fun presents for each other throughout the day.

[Sarah reaches down off-camera and picks up a framed object. She turns it around with a giggle.]

Chuck had this made… a little cross-stitch portrait of the two of us as “eight bit” characters.

[Sarah flips it back around to look at it.]

Hard to believe, but you can actually kind of tell it’s us. Maybe Chuck and Morgan’s game nights are rubbing off on me.

I got Chuck a nice slim fit red shirt in K-Town, it’s got epaulets on the shoulders and…

[Sarah looks around.]

…it’s not handy. I’ll make sure to get a picture of him in it later. I think he’s got something red for me in a _mysterious_ new garment bag in the closet, but I’m behaving myself and not peeking.

I do see _this_ , though.

[Sarah hops up and fetches something, then sits back down.

She unfolds what appears to be a red t-shirt and turns it to face the camera.

It says “KEEP CALM AND KLINGON”.]

It’s totally silly, I know, but I’ve _re-_ learned from Chuck that silly can be a very good thing.

Speaking of silly, Chuck also got us a _cotton_ candy maker, a real one — and since it weighs about a ton because it’s got a real industrial motor, the instruction manual is what he’s reading right now. 

For some reason, cotton candy machines are _not_ in the Intersect. And he didn’t want to cheat and open it without me.

[She gets a mischievous glint in her eye.]

That should be _fun_ … not quite for the whole family.

Speaking of which, I have one more thing for Chuck. Or a _set_ of things.

[Sarah drifts off and gets a slightly dreamy look in her eye, then after a moment snaps out of it.

She waves in embarrassment at the camera, with a blush and smile on her face.]

What can I say? I _really_ love seeing him in red.

[Chuck calls to Sarah, his voice just audible on-camera.]

Oh, I’ll be there in just a second!

 **Chuck:** *still distant* I think I’ve got this honey, that is… if you’re _red_ -y.

[Sarah groans and looks at the camera with amusement.]

*mouthing the words* My husband, Charles Bartowski. Love him so much.

[Sarah reaches forward and turns the camera off.]

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to see the presents, see the Tumblr entry here: http://principia-coh.tumblr.com/post/50636412048/things-cottony-and-red-for-the-bartowskis-second


End file.
